


Marques

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kink, Romance, Sexual Humor, Takumi has a dragon wife, bromance between takumi and leo, elise is so pure and must stay pure, leo is a teasing bro in law, leo is still a virgin apparently
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Un matin, Elise remarqua quelque chose.Et elle devait le faire remarquer non? Elle était une guérisseuse après tout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: humour, un peu crack
> 
> Couple: Pas vraiment
> 
> Personnages: Elise, Takumi, Léo et Kamui. Mentions de Camilla.
> 
> Monde: Révélations

Elise arriva dans la salle à manger en sautillant joyeusement. Il faisait beau, et elle était avec toute sa famille, plus la famille de Hoshido. Elle vit que Léo et Takumi étaient déjà là. Quand elle regarda l'argenté, elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment vraiment agir avec lui, il semblait un peu froid aux premiers abords. Même si sa sœur lui avait juré qu'il était doux et adorable.

_Apparemment il n'était pas le frère de sang de Kamui._

_Et maintenant il était son mari._

_C'était un peu bizarre._

Elle sourit "Coucou! Pour une fois qu'elle était levée dans les premiers, qu'elle avait les plus jeunes rien que pour elle, c'était vraiment bien! Elle allait pouvoir les taquiner et peut-être que son beau-frère allait la laisser lui faire une coiffure?

Léo eut un sourire "Bonjour Elise, bien dormi?" Il lui servit une tasse de thé, comme un gentleman.

Elle hocha la tête. "Très bien!" Et se tourna vers le mari de son aînée.

Takumi eut un grognement, pas bien réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses traits un peu chiffonnés. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il bailla d'ailleurs à ce moment-là.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas attaché tes cheveux ?" Elle pencha la tête "C'est mignon comme ça mais ils sont tout ébouriffés!"

_Grognement._

"Tu es de mauvaise humeur? Mal dormi?" elle avait qu'elle ne devrait pas insister (Léo lui n'aimait pas ça) mais sa moue était trop _mignonne_ et drôle.

Il lui jeta un regard torve et but une gorgée de thé sans répondre. Avant d'enfourner une bouchée de riz.

Elle rit "Quelqu'un n'est pas du matin!" Elle le ponta du doigt "Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de jouer aux échecs avec moi tout à l'heure. Et tu as promis de nous apprendre le shogi à Léo et moi."

Elise s'assit à côté de lui, trouvant son attitude très amusante. Soudain elle crut voir quelque chose et son instinct de guérisseuse fut le plus fort. Elle leva la main et tira sur le col du yukata de Takumi "Tu es blessé!"

Il sursauta "Mais...non!

\- Mais si, tu as des griffures dans le dos! Tu as été blessé et tu as dormir avec tes blessures!" Elle gonfla les joues "Je ne peux pas croire que grande soeur n'ait rien vu!"

Léo qui buvait une tasse de thé s'étrangla et se mit à tousser, tapant sur sa poitrine. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates!

"Tu devrais faire attention sur le champs de bataille! Tu es un archer après tout!" Elle leva un doigt "Et tu dois te faire soigner tout de suite! C'est pas parce que tu es trop fier que tu dois négliger ta santé! Et je vais disputer grande sœur pour ne pas avoir vu des griffures pareilles alors qu'elle est ta femme!"

Takumi ouvrit la bouche puis réalisa l'âge de son interlocutrice et la referma, les joues prenant une couleur rosée.

Léo trembla. Se retenant surement de rire. Et se passa une main sur le visage, les épaules secouée par son rire contenu devant l'embarras de son beau-frère.

L'archer lui jeta un regard en coin "Heu...oui oui...je vais aller voir Sakura...

\- Et tu as des traces de morsures! Vraiment grande sœur te néglige!" Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Elle semblait pourtant si amoureuse. Ils étaient comme un couple dans les contes! Alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était blessé?

Léo essayait de ne pas rire! _Vraiment._ Il n'osait même pas reprendre une gorgée de thé.

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant comme se tirer de cette affaire "Mais je...

\- Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Kamui qui arrivait dans un kimono orné de violettes. "Il y a un problème Elise?

\- Ton mari est blessé! Il a de vilaine griffure et des morsures! Et il ne s'est PAS soigné! Je ne te félicite pas grande sœur!"

Son aînée eut un petit rire gênée "Demandes à Camilla de t'expliquer! D'accord?

\- Je dois lui demander pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi Takumi a des griffures et des morsures non soignées? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre ça?

\- Oui."

Léo haussa un sourcil railleur "Tu n'as pas honte de lui refiler le sale travail?

\- Non. Elle a déjà trop tardé à le faire."

Elle s'assit et grimaça. Et jeta un regard noir à Takumi qui lui renvoya un sourire innocent.

"Tu es blessée toi aussi! Au coccyx en plus?

\- Non..

\- Vous êtes irresponsable! Je vais le dire à Camilla!" Et elle sortit.

Le paladin noir put enfin sourire avec malice et lancer une raillerie "Nuit agitée?

\- Jaloux?

\- Non vous êtes des sauvages!"

Il lança sa tasse vide à la tête de Takumi quand celui-ci susurra " _ **Puceau**_ " en réponse à ces mots.


End file.
